Self-discrepancy theory is a model of self-regulation and affect which predicts people's emotional states as a function of self-perceived progress toward important goals. This study will demonstrate how the emotional and physiological consequences of self-regulatory cognition can influence-susceptibility to upper respiratory illness in college-age women. A series of four studies will be conducted examining the impact of self-discrepancy, negative effect, and menstrual dysfunction on the incidence and severity of colds and flu, via the mediating influence of immunological changes. Study 1 will replicate and extend our previous demonstration of the acute emotional, hormonal, and immune consequences of self-regulatory cognition, comparing the responses of serf-discrepant women (with and without menstrual dysfunction) vs. controls to a priming manipulation involving their own unattained self-standards. Study 2 is a prospective investigation of the incidence and severity of colds and flu, conducted over a six-month period of the academic year that includes two naturalistic challenges: the onset of the cold/flu season and final exams. Study 3 will validate the self-report findings of Study 2 by measuring antibodies to influenza virus in high-risk (high self-discrepancy menstrual dysfunction) and low-risk (low self-discrepancy no menstrual dysfunction) women randomized to receive or not receive a flu vaccine and then followed for six months. Again focusing on high-risk and low-risk women, Study 4 will test a brief intervention modeled after Pennebaker's studies of writing about emotional experiences.